


To Covet

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Love Triangles, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Bedding Ceremony, Sexual Tension, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is betrothed to a Prince of Asgard and falls in love with the wrong one! Sibling rivalry ensues and war threatens as a betrothal slowly falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inconvenient

               Thor stands on the dais as the Jotunn procession makes its way to the throne. Today the realms of Asgard and Jotunnheim will begin their unification with the betrothal of two princes. Concern creases the corners of Thor’s eyes as the Jotunns get closer. They are so large, and though the prince of Jotunnheim is supposedly a runt, figuring out what the Jotunn people consider to be ‘small’ has been difficult. They are a beefy people. It is one thing to have that trait as a husband and future king, but as the future queen….well that title may not sit well. Though they are of the single gender, possessing both sets of genitalia, they are all referred to as he due to their masculine appearance. The Prince of Jotunnheim is also rumored to be fair of face. Looking at the boulder like formations that make up the typical Jotunn face, Thor realizes beauty is also subjective. He crosses his fingers and says a silent prayer. ‘Oh Norns please! Let Balder’s future husband be attractive.’

                Thor loves his brother Balder. Where Thor is loud and boisterous, Balder is quiet and contemplative. Balder loves music and keeps a clean shaven face though that is not the style of most of the warriors in Asgard. His friends make fun of his smooth baby face, but it is all in sweet spirits. Thor is the one that likes to roll in the mud and fight in the rain. Balder the Bright, who hates the night, and frolics in the sun. Thor the Thunderer brings the storm and darkness in the day. They look so alike, almost twins though Thor is slightly taller and bulkier, but just. Balder has light brown hair while Thor is full blonde. It is their personalities that really set them apart, and their taste in women.

                The procession finally reaches them and King Laufey stands before Asgard’s royal family to present the treasure of Jotunnheim, the little gem. Flanked on either side by Jotunn royal guards, Loki is completely enclosed by his own people and cannot see his future fiancé through his father’s massive frame, nor can the people of Asgard see him. Odin addresses them.

                “Welcome, King Laufey of Jotunnheim, to Asgard. On this day the formal courtship of our children will commence. Let love spring from their hearts so that our realms may join in matrimony and peace.” Odin says. Loki grits his teeth. This ‘courtship’ is just a formality. Lasting a duration of six months before the wedding takes place, short of either Loki or Balder trying to assassinate one another this marriage is happening. As thrilling as that prospect is to Loki, to defy his father’s wishes, he knows his people would suffer the ultimate price from war. No, today is not about mischief and tricks. Today is about duty. Everyday hereafter will be about duty. His carefree days are over.

                “May I present Prince Loki of Jotunnheim, our most prized possession.” King Laufey says. He steps to the side and Thor’s jaw drops. Loki appears to be his height, maybe even slightly shorter than he, level with Balder. His long raven silky hair reaches his waist and his black horns twist back in the most beautiful arc. Though he is masculine he is lithe and lean. His muscles are small but well defined. Everything about him is graceful and sleek. Thor’s mouth waters and his cock hardens, and then he remembers. This is his brother’s fiancé.

                Balder looks upon his future husband. Loki is a beautiful man, he must admit. But Loki does not possess the ample breasts or large hips that he loves. As the first born son and heir to the throne it is his duty to make this marriage a success. War will result if this courtship fails. Balder steps forward and takes Loki’s hand. Loki looks at the man he will marry for the first time. He is beautiful to behold. Loki smiles genuinely at his fiancé. His duty to the crown may not be so unbearable.

                More official words are said and the ceremony is ended. Everyone is ushered into the feasting hall for the reception and Loki is seated between Balder and Thor at the high table. Loki looks at the brothers and marvels at how alike they are. Loki loves that Balder does not have facial hair. He doesn’t like facial hair.

                “Tell me my prince of your favorite hobbies and pastimes.” Balder asks Loki.

                “I love to read and practice my magic. I am a great wielder of seidr. I understand your mother is gifted?” Loki asks.

                “Yes, Queen Frigga is very powerful and skilled. I think the two of you would have much in common.” Balder says. “What books have you read lately?”

                “Mostly spell books, though my favorite book is a children’s storybook I’ve had since I was small…er.  Call me sentimental but the story of the brave knight rescuing the damsel from the tower has always appealed to me.” Loki says. “And you?”

                “Battle tactics and strategies, but I like to read gardening books also.” Balder says.

                “Gardening is not a hobby we can pursue on my world, perhaps you will enlighten me some time?” Loki asks with a smile as he gently places his hand on top of Balder’s. Their conversation is going well and they both appear to enjoy reading. Balder smiles warmly at Loki. Loki is so alluring. He is not Balder’s usual sexual taste but he cannot deny the raw attractiveness of Loki’s demeanor. Everything Loki does is like a dance. When he eats the fork flits gracefully up to his delicate mouth. His fingertips touch like butterfly wings everything which they contact. Watching him lift his goblet to drink is like watching ballet.

                Thor makes a couple of attempts at polite conversation with Loki. Loki engages Thor about the weather and Thor’s skill with controlling the rain and summoning the thunder. It is all very dignified polite appropriate subject matter. But as the evening wears on Thor finds it increasingly difficult to maintain his smile. Little by little a feeling inside him grows like sulfuric acid eating away at his joyful core. Finally Thor can take no more and he excuses himself for the evening. He congratulates his brother and soon to be brother-in-law and retires for the evening. As soon as he is out of the feasting hall his expression turns to stone.

                He walks the long hall all the way back to his chambers and closes the heavy doors behind him. Thor sinks to the floor as despair overwhelms him. Thor loves his brother Balder with all his heart and though they are competitive Thor has never felt truly jealous of Balder before, not even as the heir to the throne. He feels jealousy now, and it is powerful. He bursts into tears as he tries to regain control of his emotions and his heart. He is smitten with the one person he cannot have.

                Loki watches as Thor leaves the feasting hall and feels a pang of something he knows he shouldn’t. He felt Thor’s eyes on him, raking over his body in a way that Balder’s does not. The brothers are so similar and yet it is the small differences that matter so very much. The electricity Loki feels when Thor looks at him is palpable. Later, when Loki is alone in his bedroom he mutters to himself…

                “How terribly inconvenient.”


	2. Fighting Temptation

              Thor watches from his balcony as Balder takes Loki on a tour of the royal gardens. They sit next to one another on a stone bench near a rose bush. Loki is wearing a long green chiffon skirt, jewelry, and nothing else. His torso is exposed save for the mountain of gold necklaces covering his front almost like a shirt. The rubies braided into his hair compliment his eyes. The contours of his firm round backside are easily visible through that paper thin, though opaque skirt. His long hair covers his back. He is so nearly naked and yet covered. The whole look is seductive. Thor returns to his bathing chambers for the second time that morning to see to his….problems. The beautiful sunny sky suddenly turns sour.

                “I wonder what has my brother in such a mood.” Balder asks looking up at an angry rain cloud that is perched directly above the couple. Loki knows. Loki saw Thor watching them from the balcony. He knows only a tiny bit about Thor but the man radiates desire and intent. How can his brother not see it? Loki turns his attentions back to Balder. No good will come from indulging these desires for a man he cannot have, especially when his equally beautiful fiancé is sitting next to him giving him all his attention.

                “I see his control of the weather has side effects.” Loki says.

                “Yes it is true. I can always tell if my brother is upset about something. The sky always betrays his private thoughts. The poor man has no privacy. I think I will ask him what is wrong later.” Balder says. Loki has a stab of panic hit his chest.

                “I wouldn’t. If he has no privacy as you say maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it. I imagine keeping any secrets is impossible for him.” Loki says.

                “I suppose you are correct. He is a man now. If he wishes to share his troubles with me he can do so.” Balder says. He smiles at Loki, looking so much like Thor. Loki grimaces internally. He is constantly comparing Balder to Thor. He must stop that. No good will come from it. Here in the garden it is easy to find romance. The flowers are in full bloom and the smell and colors are heavenly. Balder entertains Loki for hours with his knowledge of botany. Loki loves this intellectual side of his new mate. His brothers Helblindi and Bylestir often insulted him and called him a lazy bookworm. Loki listens intently as Balder describes the differences between white daisies and African daisies, and finds he is stifling a yawn.

                “Would you show me the training grounds next? I am anxious to see where Asgard’s mightiest warriors train to become so skilled.” Loki begs. He needs some excitement. He is bored to death. Balder offers his arm and guides Loki to the site. Arm in arm they look very much the couple. Loki’s long skirt and hair swishes about as he walks. He looks very demure, but the Asgardian people haven’t gotten to know Loki yet.

                Balder dresses into his armor to face off with Thor for their daily practice session. Thor and Balder smile up at Loki and it becomes obvious right away that both of them plan to put on a show. Thunder booms overhead and it sends a throbbing jolt of wetness straight to Loki’s crevice. He shudders from the sudden pleasure and excitement as the wind picks up. Thor is not fighting with Mjolnir but with a sword. The fight would be unfair otherwise and Thor wouldn’t get much training out of it.

                “That’s a little dramatic, wouldn’t you say?” Balder says to Thor.

                “Just trying to make you look good brother. Your defeat will look less humiliating at the hands of The Mighty Thor.” Thor says with a shit eating grin. Balder rolls his eyes. Whatever!

                “You’ll pay for that arrogance!” Balder shouts, and then the two men come to blows. Loki watches with rapt fascination as the brothers grunt and thrust and slash. The rain comes down and the dusty air turns to mud. Balder hates it! Now the field is slippery. Puddles of muddy water form quickly and it doesn’t take long for both men to fall to the ground wrestling and fumbling for weapons. They both get back on their feet and Loki has to cross his legs to conceal his arousal. Both men have brown murky water cascading down their torsos. Thor whips his long blonde hair around. Balder’s gaze sets on Thor like a wolf hunting a rabbit. The two men clash swords again and Loki can tell that this time only one of them is getting back up. Thor goes in for the final blow but slips and falls like an idiot. Balder’s sword is at his throat a moment later.

                “Do you yield?” Balder asks.

                “Aye.” Thor says with a perturbed expression. He almost had him. Damn the rain and his own mood swings. He needs to control his emotions better. Balder feels filthy and can’t wait to take a bath. Loki jumps down from the bleachers to approach the brothers.

                “I believe congratulations are in order.” Loki says to his intended.

                “I thank you. I believe soap and hot water are also in order.” Balder says with a wide grin.

                “So soon? I had hoped to spar as well.” Loki says to the men. They look at him then unsure how to answer. “Come now, my muscles may not be as impressive as yours but I didn’t get what I have by sitting idly and watching others. One of you will fight me.” Loki says.

                “But you’re not dressed for sparring.” Balder says. Loki snaps his fingers and his skirt transforms into black leather pants. His mountain of gold necklaces disappears and his long hair forms into a large single rope down his back.

                “Since it would be unseemly for my new love to try to beat me into the dirt…Thor…would you indulge me?” Loki asks innocently. Thor swallows thickly as he nods his agreement. The sun comes out making the mud puddles around them glimmer. Thor takes his position opposite Loki on the field and looks temptation directly in the eye. Thor is a skilled and well trained warrior and whatever confusing feelings he may have for Loki, right now he is Thor’s opponent.

                Thor attacks Loki with ferocity as though beating the man in the arena will somehow mean he has beaten his desires into submission. It doesn’t help that Loki moves and fights with the grace of the wind and the mystery of the night. Loki chuckles as he uses the slippery ground to his advantage to slide from Thor’s reach. Thor spins to give chase only to be met with a wall of Lokis. There are six of them and Thor has no idea which one is the real one. They encircle him like a panther circling prey. Thor looks at the ground and notices that only one of them casts a shadow.

                “Ah Ha!” Thor shouts as he leaps for Loki and pins him to the ground. Loki is drenched in mud now like the Odinsons. Time slows down. The two suddenly realize that their bodies are pressed against one another. The air becomes thick and Loki forgets how to speak.

                “Do you yield?” Thor says thickly. Loki nods and the two get to their feet.

                “You were amazing!” Balder exclaims as he comes up to Loki. He might have lost the fight but that display was still impressive. Balder was mesmerized by Loki’s fluid movements. He has decided that he can definitely get used to small hips and a firm chest. Loki needs a shower. A cold shower. He has to stop this…..whatever this is with Thor. He looks at Balder with the wheels turning in his mind. All three of them are covered in mud and need to bathe. Perhaps giving Balder a little peek at the rest of him will get the man to look at him the way Thor does. Accidently on purpose of course.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Thor and Loki are fighting it so hard!


	3. Naked Desire

             The men trudge into the bath house at the training arena. The common soldiers all shower in the open area, but there is a separate section closed off just for the royal family. Thor, Balder, and Loki all enter there and close the door. It is a large room with a hot whirlpool and four enclosed shower stalls for privacy. There is a separate dressing room off to the side as well. Loki can tell it was an addition put in for Queen Frigga. Though they cannot see one another they can certainly hear one another. The men each peel off their clothing and turn on the water to clean themselves. Loki is not used to hot water but finds that he loves it. It works out the kinks in his muscles in a way that tepid water does not. He has trouble relaxing, however. The knowledge that both Balder and Thor are naked in the stall right next to him has him on edge. How can he let Balder ‘accidently’ see him naked without Thor also seeing him naked. That would surely make things worse. Short of sauntering into Balder’s shower stall naked right now, there is no scenario in which Thor would not also see Loki naked. Loki gives up the idea. He is sworn to maintain his virtue until his wedding night and this situation invites the wrong kind of mischief. Loki is a trouble maker but not a whore.

                All three men more or less finish washing at the same time.

                “Would you two mind staying put while I duck into the dressing room?” Loki asks.

                “Yes, of course.” The brothers answer. Loki peeks his head out and runs to the side room. It has a large full length mirror hanging on its exterior. Loki goes in and shuts the door with a soft click. Upon hearing the dressing room door shut Balder and Thor make a dash for the whirlpool. They’ll hide their lower parts until Loki leaves. Then they will get dressed. Inside the dressing room are extra clothes stored for emergency use. They are simple brown pants and tunic set which are large on him, clearly made with the brothers in mind. It is no matter. Loki can turn them into whatever he wants. He dries off quickly and discards his towel and contemplates what outfit he wants to conjure. Loki grabs the hair brush sitting on the vanity and works through the snarls in his long beautiful hair.

                “Loki is amazing on the battlefield.” Balder admires. “I don’t know why he resorted to using magic out there. He doesn’t need it. He is a skilled warrior in his own right.”

                “Would you admonish our mother for doing the same?” Thor asks him.

                “No, but then again she is a woman.” Balder says.

                “As is Loki, lest you forget.” Thor says. They look over at the dressing room door with the mirror hanging on it. As if on cue the door comes loose from the latch and slowly yawns open. Frigga has complained for years that the door never stays shut but never really made it a priority to fix it either. She so seldom uses these quarters. As the door opens inwards it shows Thor and Balder the contents of the dressing room. Loki’s back is to the mirror and what a splendid backside it is! Both men gawk openly as they watch Loki brush his hair and then grab at a pair of brown pants, turning them into a new deep burgundy skirt. The shade of red matches his eyes exactly and is very similar to Thor’s shade of red. Loki bends over to step into the skirt and that is when both men get full view of Loki’s precious petals.

                Remembering their manners both brothers look down sharply. Thor’s cock is hard. Balder’s cock is not. Neither men speak but look at one another as if seeing each other for the first time. The awkwardness grows as they both realize that sooner or later Loki is going to see that the door has opened. The men move to the other side of the whirlpool to face away from the door. They continue to sit in silence until Loki finally emerges.

                “Well gentlemen. I thank you for the exhilarating afternoon. I’ll see you at the high table at dinner.” Loki says before leaving the bath house. The moment Loki is out of ear shot the brothers begin.

                “You desire Loki!” Balder accuses.

                “And you do not! How can you not!” Thor accuses right back.

                “I…do….He’s beautiful in his own way. I like the way he moves. He’s graceful.” Balder says.

                “You are a terrible liar. You always were.” Thor says.

                “Me? What about you! You are lusting after my soon to be wife…husband….Loki.” Balder shoots back.

                “You cannot blame my body for responding to a beautiful visual.” Thor says unconvincing.

                “Now who’s the terrible liar?” Balder says.

                “My finding Loki attractive is less of a problem than you NOT finding Loki attractive. Loki is beautiful and deserves to share a bed with a man that desires him as…” Thor cuts himself off.

                “As YOU do? I knew it! Those damn rain storms that have been following us all day, that is what they have been about. And I do find Loki attractive.” Balder says mostly to convince himself.

                “I saw a naked person and got aroused. It could have happened to anyone.” Thor says. Their conversation ends there like a big dead weight in the room. They get out of the pool and change into a fresh set of tunics before walking back to the palace separately.

                As Loki is walking back to the palace he worries about the mirror to the dressing room. It had opened while he was changing and both brothers had their backs to the door in a rather awkward way. He’s sure he was seen, but by one or both and at what state of undress? The thought of Thor seeing him naked sends tendrils of excitement up his spine and down to his toes. No! No. No. No.  

                Dinner is awkward and unusually silent at the high table. Loki senses a mood between the brothers and realizes that they both saw him and that some sort of fight had transpired because of it. Neither brother will look the other in the eye. Loki needs to perform damage control now! He has been here two days and already this courtship is failing. The welfare and future of his people are at stake. The treaty will be null and void if Loki does not marry Balder.

                “Balder, would you take me out riding in the countryside tomorrow? I would love to see more of Asgard and learn about its wildlife.” Loki says. Balder turns to look at Loki and offers him a polite smile.

                “Yes of course.” Balder says sweetly. Loki can feel Thor bristling behind him, clutching his fork tightly as he eats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing relationship stuff. Now that the cat is out of the bag I need ideas to keep courtship and feuding ideas interesting.


	4. The War Within

               For a week solid Balder makes certain to fill up every waking hour of Loki’s day with his presence. Thor knows Balder is doing it just for spite. He is right. Balder is angry with Thor. How dare his little brother lust for that which belongs to him? The traitor! Balder is the future King of Asgard, not Thor! Every time all three are together Balder makes a point to put his arm around Loki’s waist and pull him close like a dog pissing on its territory.

                Loki knows the brothers are fighting and that Balder is making Thor jealous on purpose. He says nothing however, as Balder is his future husband and ultimately he must find a way to make this union work. It is on a picnic out in the middle of a colorful flowery field that Loki asks Balder about his relationship with his brother.

                “You and Thor remind me of my brothers back home. We never got along.” Loki says. Balder is surprised by the statement. Thor and Balder have always gotten along, until recently.

                “We’ve been fighting lately. Normally we are not so at odds with one another. Jealousy has never been a problem between us before.” Balder says, avoiding the specific reason as to why they are jealous of one another at the moment. Loki doesn’t have to ask, he knows, but he feigns ignorance and avoids that line of questioning. He stays silent, urging Balder to continue on his own.

                “Being the first born, I’ve always known that the responsibilities of the crown would fall on my head. But Thor was blessed with Power of Thunder and the Gift of Mjolnir. Though he’ll never be king he is powerful, respected, and beloved in his own right. He has never felt less than me or jealous of my position as heir, at least outwardly. Lately all we seem to do is goad each other.” Balder says, leaving out the obvious ‘because of you’.

                “Brothers will quarrel from time to time. It is an inevitability. You and Thor will recover in time, once things have calmed down a little.” Loki says. Once the wedding is over and Thor’s hope is slain. Balder smiles encouragingly at Loki.

                “I hope you are right. You are a good friend Loki.” Balder says. He means it. Loki is a good listener and they have much in common. They have a love of learning. Loki makes Balder laugh. He does things like use his magic to turn sticks into giant stickbugs that take flight and leave a rainbow of color on the wind behind them. He even pulls pranks on Balder, staining his teeth black with tea he makes. In this moment when the air is still and the conversation is ending Balder’s instinct to kiss Loki rises…and then passes without it happening. He resists, he supposes because it is expected of him. It is his own little form of rebellion. He tells himself he is respecting Loki’s virtue. Loki tells himself the same. Surely Balder wants to kiss him.

                Another romantic day ends and the two head back to the palace for the evening meal, where Thor does everything in his power to steal away Loki’s attentions for the entire evening. He tells stories of the battles in which he has fought, making dramatic prose to describe the epic events. Loki loves it. If only Thor could read to him his favorite bedtime story every night with the same vigor. Loki watches Thor speak. Like him he has a carefree spirit and Loki can’t help but wonder if Thor would have the same personality if he had been the first born and heir. Loki never thought his worthless runt life would ever amount to anything until his father realized he was the perfect size to arrange a political marriage with their biggest threat. After a lifetime of being told he was a worthless burden, Laufey had finally found a use for him.

                Loki’s heart aches to look at Thor, but he forces his eyes to look away and pay attention to the man that will be his husband. Balder is quickly becoming a good friend. It is not love like he hoped for, nor is it passion like what he feels when he looks at Thor, but it is something upon which a foundation can be built. Loki grabs ahold of his desires and stuffs them down deep. He cannot succumb to temptation nor can he keep tormenting himself. He quietly decides to put Thor away inside his heart.

                The evening meal ends like it does every night and Balder escorts Loki back to his chambers.  The thunder rolls as he watches them go, his heart growing sicker by the day.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “Thor! For the love of the Norns either get your emotions under control or tell us what is wrong! You are going to flood our camp site!” Fandral admonishes his friend. It has been two months since the bathhouse incident. Loki and Balder have spent every waking moment together alone, as they are expected to do. It bothers Thor that Balder is spending so much time alone with Loki. Though they are engaged to be married Thor’s blood boils every time he imagines his brother caressing Loki’s skin the way he wishes to. Have they kissed? Have they done….other things? Thunder booms overhead. Balder has been taking Loki horseback riding in the country, shopping in the market, and reading poetry to him in the library. Thor couldn’t take it anymore. His friends couldn’t take it either.

                Sif and The Warriors Three don’t know what is wrong with Thor, but they know his moods and have drug him off on a hunting trip to quench his bloodlust and hopefully make him talk.

                “Thor! Enough. Tell us now! What is wrong!” Sif orders her prince to speak.

                “I’m in love with Loki.” Thor lets the words tumble out. The rain lets up as the four friends look at each other, trying to find the right words for this situation. “Balder doesn’t want Loki, and Loki…I don’t even know how he feels. I don’t know if he returns my affections or if he is falling in love with Balder as he is meant to do. I watch them together and it feels as if I’m dying inside. I don’t know what to do.” Thor confesses as a tear escapes his left eye.

                Fandral is the first to chime in. “Thor. How much time have you spent with Loki?” Fandral asks him.

                “Very little. Loki spends most of his time with Balder.” Thor says.

                “And how much do you know about Loki? Really?” Fandral asks him.

                “I know much about him. He is the second born son of King Lau…” Thor is cut off by Fandral.

                “No! I mean KNOW about him. Not the official stuff you’ve been told, but the little things. How well to do you really know Loki? Like his favorite color? What is it?” Fandral asks.

                “Green. I can tell by the clothes he wears. It is a specific shade of green, a deep emerald. Loki loves red roses and lavender but he hates reading about botany, or at least listening to it. Balder has bored Loki to sleep a couple of times talking about the subject. Loki’s favorite food here in Asgard is stewed rabbit. He eats a bowl of it every night despite other offerings. He loves to play. He has a naughty wicked nature and when he pulls the wool over someone’s eyes his smile shines like the sun. He is a beautiful mischief maker.” Thor finishes. Fandral had not expected such an in depth response.

                “I take it you have taken up a new hobby of stalking your brother and his paramour like you stalk prey.” Fandral says.

                “Loki is not his paramour! They have not…..” Thor voice catches. He cannot finish the thought.

                “And neither will you. Thor, Loki is Balder’s future husband. It is he that Loki will lay with every night and birth children to, not you. You are infatuated. That is all. What you need is a good rutting to quench your appetite.” Sif says.

                “Loki is the only one I hunger for.” Thor says.

                “You lust for him. You are not in love with him. Despite what you know or think you know about Loki you are not the one courting him. Balder on the other hand is your brother, whom I know you would never betray, but you are in danger of doing so if you do not let go this course of thinking. If you continue on this path it will lead to your destruction and possibly Asgard’s as well.” Fandral says.

                “Balder doesn’t even want him!” Thor complains like a child.

                “It does not matter Thor! The treaty between our realms is very precarious. Laufey will accept nothing less than the heir to the throne as Loki’s mate. A marriage to a second son will not appease him. Either Loki becomes our queen or our peoples go to war.” Volstagg lectures him.

                “I KNOW!” Thor roars in anger.  Fandral grabs Thor’s bicep and hoists his friend up from the ground.

                “You are coming with me and we are taking care of this now.” Fandral says in a low serious voice. Fandral is usually carefree and lighthearted but when it comes to women and matters of the heart Fandral is very experienced and he is taking charge of Thor, who has lost his control and sense of propriety. Fandral makes Thor mount his horse and the men ride together into town. Thor doesn’t know where they are going but he can guess. Fandral leads him to a whore house and drops and hefty gold coin with the matron.

                “Someone with long black hair and lithe thin frame.” Fandral orders like he is ordering a mug of ale. A pretty slender woman steps forth from the parlor and takes Thor by the hand and leads him upstairs. Thor doesn’t look her in the eyes and she can tell from her years of experience that the ones that don’t want to touch her are usually in love and are broken hearted. She knows not to speak when in the presence of such broken men. In such rare situations she is needed, but not wanted. She undresses him and then herself and leads him to the bed like a child. She gets on all fours so he can’t see her face. She knows he’ll be imagining someone else. Someone he can’t have.

                He ruts her with his eyes closed, fucking her violently as the tears fall from his eyes. He leaves feeling filthy, bitter, and empty. It didn’t work. Thor comes back downstairs and Fandral knows the moment that he sees Thor’s face he has made a terrible mistake bringing him here. Far from satisfying his desires he has fueled them and amplified them. Dread curls in Fandral’s gut as the men leave to head back to camp. Fandral knows that what will follow on the morrow is a matter of fate, a course unchangeable by anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going? Suspenseful enough?


	5. No Way Out

               Loki and Balder are under a tree curled up into each other as Balder reads aloud from a book of poetry. Loki has been closing the physical distance between them little by little for the past three days.  In the nine weeks Loki has been in Asgard Balder has not tried to kiss Loki once. Loki is tired of playing the virtuous maiden. It is time for the couple to build the passion. Balder finishes reading the last line of a poem. He tries to turn the page but Loki grabs the book and tosses it aside. He locks eyes with Balder and both of them stop breathing. Loki leans in and kisses Balder. Their kiss is all lips at first. Loki feels his body tingle as Balder’s scent and touch fills his senses. He may not be Thor, but he is very damn close and Loki would have to be made of stone not to respond the feel of this beautiful man kissing and touching him.

                The kiss is shy and awkward at first, as though neither have done this before. Loki actually hasn’t but Balder has lots of times and should be taking the lead. The kiss deepens as they breathe deep and curl fingers into one another’s hair. Loki feels like his body is catching fire as blood pools and collects in his nether regions. His cock grows hard. Balder’s hand roams and brushes against it.

                “SssAAAAH.” Loki sucks in air as desperate need fills his core. But Balder pulls back. He felt arousal growing in him….until his hand brushed against Loki’s cock and for the first time since their courtship started Balder felt something he has never felt before. Revulsion. Loki sees it. He sees it in Balder’s eyes. It is at this moment that Thor returns from the hunt. He spies the couple from a distance.

                Thor dismounts from his horse and marches towards the couple. He sees them kissing under the tree and something inside him bursts open like a damn. Thunder booms loudly overhead and lightning strikes the ground not a few dozen feet away. It gets Loki’s and Balder’s attention.

                “Brother! I would have words with you!” Thor booms as jealousy and rage crackles the air around him. Balder’s nostrils flare. Thor has no right to do this, to challenge him like this! Thor is in the wrong, not he. Balder rises to his feet. The men charge one another and the fist fight is one for the ages. A crowd of warriors and guards gather as the princes of Asgard roll around on the ground and beat the shit out of one another. Thor being slightly taller and stronger has the upper hand as he punches Balder in the face over and over and over again. Balder punches Thor in the kidney repeatedly making the thunderer back off and curl up. Some of their teeth go missing as noses are broken and eyes bleed and swell shut. The fight stops, but only because they are both so badly blinded that can’t see straight.

                “What is the meaning of this!” Odin booms. The boys are on their knees looking up in the direction of their father the King. “Explain yourselves.” Thor and Balder look at one another. They don’t dare admit they were fighting over Loki, not out here in front of other people. Word could reach Jotunnheim and a war could start, plus Odin would be pissed. They both look up at Odin and say nothing. Odin knows his boys. They’ve been in trouble before, and have always presented a united front whenever either one was in trouble. He knows he will get nothing out of them right now.

                “Fine! To the dungeons with you two. Perhaps a night of sleeping on the cold hard ground will cool off your tempers and make you talk.” Odin says. The guards swoop in and haul the brothers down to the dungeons. They sit on the floor next to each other, bleeding.

                “Loki is my betrothed, not yours. You had no right to challenge me.” Balder says.

                “You don’t even want him. Not like I do. Admit it.” Thor says.

                “I am the heir not you! Loki must marry the heir to the throne and become the future queen. The treaty will be null and void otherwise.” Balder says.

                “I love him more than you do.” Thor says. “I will give him the love that he deserves.”

                “No you won’t. I’m the one that has to marry him.” Balder says.

                “You GET to marry him. Admit it, you don’t want him.” Thor says.

                “It doesn’t matter.”

                “Say it.”

                “Thor…”

                “Say it!”

                “It won’t help th….”

                “SAY IT!” Thor yells.

                “He has a COCK!” Balder screams at Thor. He sets his jaw and thumps back against the wall. “He has a god damn cock. I don’t want to fuck a man. Yeah he has a cunt too, but I….I like breasts. I like hips. I like females.” Balder blinks back tears. For the first time since this all started he is being honest with himself. He has tried to be the dutiful son. He has tried to act as a king acts. He likes Loki as a person, as a friend, but he really just does not want to fuck him. The prospect of being married to him terrifies Balder. Sitting in the dungeon, Balder feels trapped and it has nothing to do with the physical location.

                “I wish I were you. I would run to the alter eagerly if Loki was there waiting for me.” Thor says. Balder looks at his brother then and a wave of curiosity washes over him.

                “Thor, have you ever had sex with men before?” Balder asks him. Thor gets defensive.

                “Why what have you heard?” Thor says with a guilty look on his face. Balder looks at Thor like the man has a bugger hanging from his nose.

                “Thor are you ergi?” Balder asks him.

                “No! I’ve had sex with plenty of maidens!” Thor says.

                “Uh ha, and how many men?” Balder asks him.

                “Ah…wh…..None!” Thor stutters.

                “You are so full of shit!”

                “Who I’ve bedded is none of your business.” Thor says defensively.

                “No wonder you are so twisted up over Loki! He’s a man with a cunt that can give you children. He’s a man you can marry and no one would question the arrangement because it is a political alliance and you can just say you are doing your duty and no one would call you ergi. Admit it.” Balder says. Thor turns and looks at his brother. From what little Balder can see of Thor’s eyes through all the bruised tissue and swelling, the vulnerability he is displaying is so open and exposed Balder knows that he is right.

                “Help me brother. Please. I love him. Please you cannot hurt me like this.” Thor says as the tears begin to flow.

                “I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not trying to hurt you. I’m not the villain here! I am trapped the same as you, and we have no way out.”


	6. The Darkest Hour

                Frigga pours Loki a cup of tea as the servants bring in a tray of finger sandwiches. Frigga doesn’t know why her sons fought and hopes Loki can shed some light on the issues. Especially since Frigga suspects Loki was the reason. Frigga looks at Loki and notices the slumped shoulders and fake smile hiding a grim and sad expression. Something is wrong.

                “Loki my dear what troubles you? Have my sons done something untoward? Are you and Balder having difficulties in the courtship? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I will do what I can to help.” Frigga says sincerely. Loki looks up at her. He feels torn. If he tells her the truth it could ripe this loving family apart and make the marriage for Balder and he untenable if they are forced to go through with it. Not telling her, however, will ensure the marriage will happen. It is a big risk to confess that the courtship is failing and for a very serious reason. Loki decides to tell the truth.

                “Balder finds me repulsive.” Loki says flatly.

                “Oh come now, I’m sure that is not true.” Frigga says as if speaking to an ugly girl with low self-esteem. That is not the issue here. Loki explains further.

                “No Frigga, Balder is not sexually attracted to me. We tried. We were doing well until I kissed him. Balder’s hands were on me and he felt my excitement between my legs and pulled back with disgust. There is the very real probability that Balder will not be able to rise to the occasion to consummate our marriage.” Loki says pointedly as he stares Frigga down.

                “Oh. I see. I will speak with him on the issue. Perhaps there is something we can give him to stimulate things.” Frigga says. Her lips press into a thin line. This is bad. Frigga is the Goddess of Marriage but she is acting like the Queen of Asgard right now. The two job titles are butting heads at this moment.

                “There is also the added complication that Thor _does_ desire me. He wants to marry me, not Balder. It is the reason they came to blows this afternoon.” Loki says.

                “And do you return Thor’s affections?” Frigga says with baited breath. Loki can tell she is horrified, which also means she has no solution to offer. Loki's last hope is dashed and the tears come unbridled.

                “I tried to ignore him! I filled up my days with Balder at my side. I talked to him, befriended him, I tried to entice him all while keeping my distance from Thor.” Loki sobs as the tears flow. “But Thor wants me and I want him. Balder doesn’t want me at all. We are good friends now but this love triangle is ripping us all apart.” Loki cries.

                Frigga’s mind is turning and in every direction it turns she is met with a dead end. Odin and Laufey spent months negotiating this marriage arrangement. Laufey will not accept Thor in Balder’s place. Short of Balder’s death in battle or some serious illness Balder is the heir and will remain so. Odin will not accept his abdication over an issue as trifle as a love triangle. Either Balder marries Loki or no one does and the realms go to war. For all Frigga’s powers as the Goddess of Marriage she feels like a failure right now. Through that lens alone she would not recommend the two unite in holy matrimony, but as Queen she has the lives of thousands of people to vanguard. Her sons must sacrifice their happiness for the good of the people, and Loki must as well.

                “I will speak to my sons on the matter. Do not encourage Thor and avoid being alone in his company as much as possible. I will speak to my husband and try to find a more permanent solution.”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                “Banishment! I confess to you my undying love for another and you punish me with banishment!” Thor cries out.

                “It is not banishment Thor. We are simply removing you from the situation. The last thing either you or Loki needs right now is temptation. Spending the next three months on patrol in the mountain will do you some good, clear your head.” Frigga explains. Odin is standing beside her to present a united front.

                “And after the wedding, do you think my affections will lessen or disappear? What will you do with me then?” Thor asks as tears flow from his eyes.

                “The royal family of Svartleheim has a lovely daughter nearing marriageable age. They are without a son and are looking for a prince that they feel they can entrust their child and their kingdom to. After Loki’s wedding, we are going to pursue negotiations with them.” Odin says.

                “So you will ship me off so I cannot linger as a distraction. Have you no love for me at all?” Thor cries.

                “We are royalty and born to privilege, but that privilege comes at a cost. Our lives are not our own. There are hundreds of thousands of lives at stake. You know this.” Frigga says as she fights back tears of her own.

                “You cannot do this! You cannot do this!” Thor yells as his fist bangs against the prison cell barrier. He is left there alone to stew as a tempest blows through Asgard.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Balder and Loki sit next to each other in silence at the high table. The entire royal family looks like they are mourning a death. The people have noticed their depressed state and Thor’s conspicuous absence. The brawl between the brothers is the talk of the kingdom. Frigga pulled Balder out of the cell and spoke to him alone. Having to talk to his mother about what he does and doesn’t find sexually desirable had been, bar none, the worst conversation he has ever had with anyone **ever** in his entire life. Loki was not sparred the embarrassment either. Loki is still a virgin and yet he and Frigga had to discuss at great length different sexual positions that helped to hide his man candy. Also the purchasing of certain ladies undergarments that played up Loki’s more feminine features, mostly with padding. Frigga said it will get better once Loki gives birth to their first child. His non-existent breasts will swell with milk then and the nipples will change giving him a more female looking bosom. Loki has stopped wearing pants entirely and has even taken to wearing gowns in the Asgardian fashion. It’s not helping.

                Odin had even pulled his oldest son aside and given him a tonic. Odin has been using it for a while now. Old age has taken some of his virility away. (Balder really didn’t need to know about the details of his parent’s sex life either!) Odin told him to take it on his wedding night and every night if necessary to keep the marriage bed alive and active. Balder is thoroughly traumatized and the one person with whom he would confide his troubles has been shipped off to greater parts unknown. Worst of all, Loki knows he does not desire him, and it hurts. Balder doesn’t want to hurt Loki like this. Loki doesn’t deserve to be rutted by a man that doesn’t want him, nay grimaces at the sight of his naked body. How can his parents expect their marriage to be a happy one when Balder and Loki feel like they are defiling one another?

                A servant girl walks up to Balder and refills his mug with ale. It’s Mildred. Fair of face and kindhearted she was married young and widowed young having birthed two sons for her husband before he fell in battle. Balder and Mildred have shared a bed before many times, but Balder always kept her at arm’s length since he knew he was destined to marry another. Her large breasts and large hips are exactly what he likes. Mildred doesn’t like how her body held onto the baby weight and how her stomach has extra stretched out skin. Despite abstaining from eating large meals, not all the pregnancy weight came off. She feels fat. Balder wants to ravish her until she passes out. He likes all her jiggley bits. His eyes rake her body in an oh so obvious way. She frowns at him. His betrothed is sitting next to him and she will not encourage her future king to behave in such a way. Balder looks away in shame. He didn’t realize how blatant he was being.

                The next three months are spent in a kind of depressed fog. Loki and Balder go through the motions. They spend their days together talking about everything but the wedding. It is like a great big avalanche approaching them and all they can do stand still and let it come. Nothing is going to stop this wedding. They need a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in miracles? :)


	7. Sometimes When You Lose, You Win

                The week of the wedding comes far too quickly. King Laufey and his entourage come to Asgard to participate and witness all the little customs, rituals, and traditions prior to the ceremony. Laufey visits his son upon arrival to get a report. Thor is back as well though he is escorted by guards everywhere he goes to keep him away from Loki. Unless they are sitting at the high table together in the banquet hall, Thor is not allow within 100 feet of Loki.

                “So how has the Odinson savage been treating you?” Laufey asks Loki. They are in the parlor of Loki’s private chambers.

                “He treats me well. He has been the perfect gentleman.” Loki says sounding morose. Laufey notices.

                “I have heard rumors that the two Odinsons fought over you. Is this so?” Laufey asks. Loki perks up with hope. Perhaps his father would not be so unreasonable.

                “Yes. Thor is quite smitten with me. His parents sent him away for a while to keep him away while Balder courted me.” Loki says.

                “Good. It is as it should be. He is the second prince, not the heir. You will be Queen. I will settle for nothing less.” Laufey says. Loki visibly deflates as Laufey glares at him pointedly. The message is clear. “Now, tonight is the fertility ritual. I expect you to use that magic of yours to put on a show. Let the Asgardian people know that you come from a fertile people. Tomorrow Balder will face off with our bravest warriors in Asgard’s arena to prove himself worthy of your hand.” Laufey says. Loki’s eyebrows furrow at this. “Fret not child, it is all just pomp and circumstance. They will hold back and let the little whelp win. The day of the wedding of course is most important. I trust you and your betrothed have been practicing your vows ahead of time?”

                “Yes Father.” Loki replies quietly.

                “Good. After the ceremony and reception will be the bedding ceremony.” Laufey says. Loki’s eyes pop out.

                “What! You never mentioned this! Odin, Frigga, no one ever mentioned this! You tell me this now!” Loki panics. What if Balder is too disgusted by him to get it up in front of strangers? He’ll be humiliated in front of the entire nine realms!

                “It was something Odin and I added into the negotiations at the last moment so that we would both be assured that the marriage has been consummated.” Laufey says like an unfeeling monster.

                “How can you do this to me! You would let strangers watch my new husband fuck me! And for what? Do you not love me at all?” Loki cries.

                “You have been nothing more than a useless runt to me the whole of your life….until now. Now that you have a use and purpose you will fulfill it. You will be the Queen of Asgard. I arranged that for you. If you are looking for pity from me, you will find none!” Laufey says coldly. Loki runs to his bedroom and falls onto the bed in a fit of tears. He stays there wailing in despair until the evening comes and he is required to make a public appearance.

XxXxXxXxXx

                The entire royal family is sitting at the high table along with King Laufey and Prince Loki. Tonight is both the first night of feasting and the fertility ritual. It is a spell performed on the bride and groom in front of witnesses to prove that the couple is capable of having children together. Lady Eir promenades before the high table with much ritualized drama. She asks the couple to stand before her and the people of Asgard. Balder and Loki rise from their seats and walk round the table to stand where everyone can see them. The healer produces a blue orb and places it Loki’s palms.

                “Show us the bounty of your womb!” Lady Eir shouts. The blue orb glows in Loki’s hands and the room fills with the scent of flowers. Flowers bloom out the hard stone on the ground around Loki’s feet and a small rainbow appears above Loki’s head, shimmering in the air for a few seconds like fireworks before disappearing. The crowds cheers at the spectacle. Loki will have no problem giving Balder children. Loki retakes his seat.

                Lady Eir places the blue orb in Balder’s hands.

                “Show us the strength of your seed!” She shouts. The image of a tree sprouts forth and Odin smiles. It is the symbol of the royal family tree, of Bor, of Odin, of Balder. But the tree does not sprout leaves nor does its roots grow. Instead of the image of a large golden blossoming tree it is the image of a hollow dead trunk, and a stench of death that follows. The crowd rumbles in shock. Odin stands.

                “Lady Eir what is the meaning of this!” The King yells at his head healer. Lady Eir blanches a ghostly white and swallows thickly as her throat goes dry. Her lips tremble as she speaks.

                “My King, your son…..he’s barren.” She all but whispers. At this announcement Laufey rises as well.

                “Your heir is sterile! I knew I could not trust you son of Bor!” The frost giant yells. Bickering ensues between the two kings as accusations fly and threats of war are tossed about. Finally Odin regains control of his emotions and thinks with a clear head.

                “Lady Eir, take my son to the soul forge and conduct a thorough examination.” He orders. Both royal families march down to the healing hall as each person contemplates the ramifications of Balder being unable to sire children.

                “How is it you only discover this now son of Bor?” Laufey demands. He doesn’t believe for a second that Odin didn’t know Balder is barren. But Odin really did not know. There have never been any issues of fertility in his family before. Never. He had no reason to suspect there would ever be a problem. Frigga is shocked as well. Her heart breaks for her first born son at the knowledge that he will never have any children of his own to cherish.

                Balder lies down on the soul forge as everyone looks on. Loki is petrified. What does this mean? Is the wedding off? Will he have to return to Jotunnheim and resume his former life of being a hated runt. Thor looks at his brother with sadness. What does this mean for the line of succession? Lady Eir finishes her examination.

                “I regret to report my King that Balder truly is infertile. There is a malformation within the testicles that prevents the creation of seed. Fertility potions will not help his condition. They merely amplify what is already there but the prince has nothing at all to give. I am sorry.” The healer explains.

                Odin paces the room as he considers his next move. “Well Odin? What say you about our treaty now? What else can you offer?” Laufey says.  Odin glares at him.

                “I’m thinking!” He shouts at Laufey sounding perturbed.  Odin comes to a conclusion that is both heartwarming and heart wrenching.

                “Balder my son, come to me.” Odin says. Balder kneels before his father the king. He knows that whatever it is he is about to say, it is going to be official and binding.

                “Balder my son, my first born, you are no longer my heir. Because you are sterile you are unable to perpetuate the line of the house of Odin. The duty now falls to Thor.” Odin says. Thor gulps as Odin turns his gaze to him.

                “And if he is sterile as well?” Laufey asks. Odin gestures for Thor to get on the table. Thor obeys and lets the healer examine him.

                “He is fertile my king.” She says. Odin looks at Loki and then at Thor. Loki holds his breath as his heart leaps in his chest.

                “Since your first born is no longer heir I formally request that Loki’s betrothal to him be rescinded and in its place a new betrothal be made to Thor.” Laufey states.

                “So be it.” Odin says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show of hands-who saw that coming?


	8. 10 days

                 About an hour after the revelation about Balder’s condition both kings return to the feasting hall where Odin makes an announcement.

                “Good people of Asgard. Lady Eir has conducted a thorough examination and has determined that my son Balder is in fact barren. As he is incapable of continuing the line of my house, he is no longer my heir. Thor will be the next King of Asgard.” Odin says. The crowd rumbles with sounds of sorrow for Balder, congratulations for Thor, and questions about the status of the wedding. Odin continues, “King Laufey and I have discussed at great length the ramifications of this revelation. Since Balder is incapable of siring children the betrothal to Loki is now void. As the new heir to the throne, Thor will now wed Loki. The wedding will be delayed a few days to make adjustments to the ceremony where necessary. In ten days the ceremony between Thor and Loki will take place, uniting our realms through marriage. In light of Balder’s loss, the royal family has chosen to remain in private quarters this evening. However, I encourage you all to continue enjoying yourselves. We must not let this wonderful food go to waste. I thank you, and may you all have a pleasant evening.” Odin concludes.

                The King takes his leave to join his family in their private chambers. Balder is sobbing quietly into Frigga’s shoulder. He is no longer the heir to the throne, a job he has been groomed for since infancy. What will he do now? What purpose does his life serve? He is a useless burden. He’ll never find a wife. What woman would marry a man that cannot give her children?

                “Oh my poor sweet boy. Be still your broken heart. All will be well. No more talk of being useless. You are more precious to me than gold. You are a great man, a great warrior, and a great prince. You will still serve Asgard well, just in a new way, and I am sure you will find someone who will love you just as much as we do. Do not despair.” Frigga pets his head and pats his back as she cradles him.

                “Balder?” Loki approaches him skittishly. Loki doesn’t know if any words from him right now would hurt or help but he has to try. Loki still regards Balder as a friend. Balder stifles his sobs and turns to look at him.

                “I know better than most how it feels to be useless. My father called me as much not just this morning. A useless runt until this marriage was arranged. My family has called me a burden my entire life. I did not know how loving a family could be until I came to this place. For the first time I feel like I have value beyond what my womb can produce. I feel like I can contribute something to the world and I know you will too. You are a good and kind man and the best friend I have ever had.” Loki says to him.

                “The next time I see your father I’m punching him in the dick.” Balder says. Loki smiles at that. Odin glares at Balder and shakes his head.

                “Brother, please forgive me for my behavior these past months. I have wished I’ll will on you and I cannot help but feel the Norns answered my prayers. I would take it all back if I could.” Thor confesses. The guilt is overwhelming.

                “My withered balls are not your fault Thor. If there is one silver lining in all of this it is the knowledge that the two of you will be happy together. I have been dreading this wedding for months. I cannot tell you how relieved I am. Now for the love of the Norns would you two kiss each other already.” Balder says.

                Thor and Loki turn to one another. They are getting married.  Relief washes over them as they embrace one another. Loki’s palm cups Thor’s cheek. Thor dips his head down and kisses Loki passionately. Loki’s arms wrap around Thor’s neck as Thor’s hands grip Loki’s waist and ass, lifting him off the ground. It is not long before the two are moaning into their kiss and completely forget who else is in the room.

                “Ehem.” Odin clears his throat loudly. The pair breaks their kiss abruptly looking sheepish and blushing crimson and purple. It is then that Loki remembers what his father said about the public bedding ceremony.

                “King Odin, now that Thor and I are betrothed, is the public bedding ceremony still necessary?” Loki asks. Balder’s eyes bulge as does Thor’s and Frigga.

                “Odin? What is he talking about?” Frigga asks. They have not observed that custom in centuries.

                “King Laufey and I both had concerns about this marriage being consummated, and yes it is still necessary, more so than ever actually. Since you have spent the last six months in Balder’s company it will be important to prove you have maintained your virtue all this time.” Odin says. “You…have maintained your virtue yes?”

                “Yes.” Loki nods.

                “Good. Make sure you continue to safeguard it in the meantime.” Odin says as his one eye shifts to Thor and back. Loki didn’t even consider that. The people of Asgard will surely question the level of intimacy he and Balder shared while they courted, especially now that he is marrying his brother. Loki puts some distance between himself and Thor. Thor looks at him like a kicked puppy.

                “You have 10 days to woo me.” Loki says with a naughty smile. Thor returns a wicked smile right back. Oh how he is going to ravish him when the time comes.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Thor hates Loki, the damned minx! The couple was cheered and applauded when they appeared at the high table for breakfast that morning. Loki has been rubbing Thor’s thigh all throughout the meal. Thor doesn’t dare stand right now, everyone will see. Loki leans over and whispers into Thor’s ear.

                “We should go to the sparring arena together today. You could summon the rain and we could play in the mud. I’ll wear my black pants and go shirtless. I’ll even leave the door to the dressing room open afterward when I shower and change.” Loki says seductively. He grins like an evil cat. Thor tries to keep a stoic face. Loki sees the predicament Thor is in and decides to help him by ‘accidently’ knocking over Thor’s cold drink into his lap. Thor yelps at the cold coming in contact with his erection.

                “Oops. I’m so sorry darling. Here let me help you clean up.” Loki says.

                “NO! I mean no. I’m fine. I can take care of it myself.” Thor says with a trembling voice.

                “Suit yourself. I’ll see you at the arena.” Loki winks at Thor and then takes his leave. The next nine days are going to be a living hell.


	9. Courtship 2.0

                Thor and Loki ride in comfortable silence as they explore the countryside. It is a ride he and Balder have taken many times before but this time it actually feels romantic. Thor has had a big stupid grin on his face all morning and Loki can tell the man is about to burst with some sort of secret or surprise. There is a giant bundle strapped to the back of the horse and Loki can only guess at the contents. They find a nice spot filled with wildflowers near a creek and dismount.

                Thor unties the bundle from off his horse and sets it on the ground. He grabs a folded up blanket and lays it out and then beckons Loki to sit upon it. Thor kneels in front of Loki.

                “I have something for you.” He says in a warm buttery voice. Loki smiles expectantly at him. He grabs the bundle and opens it up. The outer covering is peeled away to reveal the soft pure white pelt of a Jotunn Dire Wolf. Loki’s stomach flips as it is one of three items given as a gift in an old Jotunn love story. Inside the pelt is the other two items and Loki recognizes them immediately. The first is a hand mirror crafted out of one large dragon scale. Ice Dragons are purported to be covered in scales that shine like mirrors, looking as though their entire bodies have been dipped in silver. Their scales are highly prized. The second item is a very large yellow fragile flower. It is the Jotunnheim flower named so because it is the only flower to grow on Jotunnheim. Its stem alone is an inch thick and its leaves are like big green sheets of wax paper. The yellow petals are large, thick, and ridged to withstand large amounts of heavy snow. The edges of each petal have a slight tinge of pink making it look surprisingly tropical. These flowers are rare. One either has to be incredibly lucky to find one in the right place at the right time or pay a fortune to buy one from a professional gatherer.

                “Loki my beloved I present you with the pelt of purity in compensation for your virtue, the mirror of adoration that  you may always see yourself as I see you, and the flower of fragility to remind us that love must always be nurtured. To you these things I give because our marriage is an arrangement but our love is cultivated. I will never take you for granted.” Thor finishes his oath.

                It is an old oath from an old legend often looked upon as sentimental fluff by the Jotunn people these days, but Loki loves it. In Loki’s opinion the oath of legend beats the hell out of the dry stuffy oaths Loki and Thor must make during the ceremony.

                “Where did you get all this? And on such short notice?” Loki asks with a soft voice.

                “I paid a king’s ransom to a merchant.” Thor says with a cheesy smile. It was worth every penny.

                “You really were paying attention weren’t you?” Loki says.

                “Yes I was. May I ask you something?” Thor asks.

                “Of course.”

                “In that fairytale you love some much do you imagine yourself as the knight or the damsel?” Thor asks.

                “Both I think. It depends on my mood. I like being taken care of, but I don’t like people thinking I’m feeble. I can save myself at any time I wish, but a romantic gesture is always appreciated.” Loki says.  Thor likes his answer. It was just as he suspected.

                “I like that you like to spar and get dirty. I like that you are both strong and delicate. I love that you love to read and think and pay attention to things that I don’t always have the patience for. I think you will compliment me well. I will need you when I am king. You are wise beyond your years Loki. Despite your penchant for mischief making you are very practical and you respect the requirements of duty. I need a queen like you at my side. I need a love like you in my bed.”

                “I need a love like yours in my life. I need to be needed. I need to be wanted.” Loki says.

                “I wanted you the moment I saw you and I have not been able to convince myself otherwise, even during the darkest of moments I knew I would never want for any other than you.” Thor says.

                “No one has ever looked at me the way you do.” Loki says. “I am scared Thor. The bedding ceremony. People will be watching….judging.” Loki says sounding very self-conscious. The years of being called a worthless lazy burden runt are showing. Thor puts his finger under Loki’s chin to bring his gaze back up.

                “Loki Laufeyson you are a fearsome creature to behold. You are proud, beautiful, and desirable. But most important of all you are worthy. I am going to make love to you on our wedding night and show them all just how much you mean to me. Don’t you dare let them see you cower with shame.”

                “You won’t let them laugh at me?” Loki says with his eyes full of tears.

                “I’ll rip their throats out if they do.” Thor says.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Thor is called to stand before the crowd. It is yet another fertility feast and everyone watches Thor expectantly. The boisterous crowd becomes so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Lady Eir places the blue orb in his palms and repeats the phrase from just a few nights ago.

                “Show us the strength of your seed.” She cries. The tree appears again, but unlike Balder this tree branches and blooms. The leaves fill in and the roots grow deep. It is a great golden tree and it makes Odin proud. The people cheer for their prince and new heir. It is just what the people of Asgard needed to see, King Laufey too. Thor grins broadly as he thrusts his fist into the air like he just trounced an enemy in battle. After a moment of adoration from his people he returns to his seat beside Loki. Tomorrow is the wedding (and bedding) ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any particular thing you guys want to see during the wedding ceremony because the bedding ceremony is probably gonna be a full chapter by itself....


	10. One for the Record Books

When Loki walks down the aisle it is like a dream, floating and serene. Thor doesn’t remember much of the ceremony, just the feeling mostly. It was like everything glowed somehow, especially Loki. Thor said the oaths he practiced with his mother and Loki repeated those same oaths but they felt dry and empty compared to the oath he made a few days hence. He thought of that as he said his rehearsed lines. The contentment and calmness Thor radiates when at last Loki is pronounced to be his is beautiful. He takes Loki’s hand and doesn’t let go the rest of the night, as if he is afraid it all really is a dream and Loki will be snatched away.

They sit side by side during their wedding feast barely speaking, but staring at one another with joyful smiles. They hardly acknowledge anyone else in the room. Love oozes and drip from them like honey. They are to be envied and they are. When at the end of the reception they must finally part ways to make ready for the bedding ceremony Thor kisses Loki’s hand almost chastely.

“We get to make love tonight, in a little world that is all our own. For whoever that will be watching it will be for us as though they do not exist. Tonight is for us, not them.” Thor says gently. He has tunnel vision and Loki is all he can see. They are each lead to separate small chambers that adjoin into a main chamber where a large bed and many chairs await. The room is dim, the only light source coming from the chandelier hanging above the bed. There are white gossamer curtains around the bed to give some small semblance of privacy, though they don’t really do anything to obstruct the view.

 No one from Asgard’s royal family attends, nor from King Laufey’s side. The room is filled with dusty old men, jealous female courtiers, social climbing noblemen, and foreign delegates from other realms. They all come to bear witness to what is normally an embarrassed quick rutting between a young horny man and a mortified virgin maiden. But that is not the show they get tonight. Oh no! Thor and Loki are not embarrassed by their love for one another.

Thor enters the room first dressed only in a long white night shirt. He walks to the bed and pulls the covers back. He hops into bed and takes the night shirt off, which surprises everyone. Usually they keep it on to hide themselves. A moment goes by and then Loki is guided in. Loki keeps his gaze to the floor and does not look up. If he saw how many people were watching this he would never be able to go through with it. He walks to the bed and pulls the cover back and climbs in. Thor pulls him close so that Loki’s field of vision is filled by him.

“Let them see how much I love you.” Thor says as he caresses Loki’s hair. He lifts up Loki’s night shirt and tosses it off to the side. With what Thor has in mind there will be no hiding. Everyone will be able to see everything. Let them see. He pulls Loki in for a kiss and Loki places his trembling hands on Thor’s chest. Thor runs his fingers along the ridges on Loki’s skin. They are extra sensitive, especially the one on the abdomen that leads down and curls around Loki’s cock. Thor starts stroking that raised line of skin on the spot near the bellybutton. It sends tendrils of pleasure straight to Loki’s cock making him gasp. His cock hardens quickly and his quim wets in anticipation. Loki is shocked then when Thor grabs the cover and yanks it down exposing their naked aroused bodies to everyone in the room.

“Thor!” Loki squeaks in surprise. The people in the room shift uncomfortably in their chairs. This has never happened before. Maybe Prince Thor thought this was required? Thor positions himself in front of Loki and everyone assumes he is about to climb and penetrate him. But Thor doesn’t do that. He kisses his way down Loki’s neck, and then his chest, and then his stomach and just keeps going. The people watching now are really shocked. NO! Thor is not about to suck that Jotunn’s cock? He’s the future King of Asgard! Oral sex is not even part of the consummation proceedings, it’s not necessary, it is just show and delaying the audience’s departure. Loki for his part is confused by what Thor is doing. Not at any time during his sex talk was the subject of oral sex ever broached, only the mechanics of procreation. Loki doesn’t know what oral sex is, so when Thor’s head gets very close to his most intimate place, Loki speaks up.

“Thor? What are you doin-Ah!” Loki gasps as Thor takes Loki’s cock into his mouth and sucks down his length. Thor’s fingers plunge into the folds of Loki’s quim and pump in tandem with the movements of Thor’s head. Loki grips the headboard and clings to it like a raft in the middle of the ocean. The moans ripped from Loki’s throat are high pitched and tinged with surprise. He is sitting up with Thor laying on his stomach between his legs, working his magic. The audience for their part, get a good full view of Thor’s naked ass and bobbing blonde head. Loki looks out to the room then and sees all the people that are watching them. Dozens of people from all the nine realms are watching the future King of Asgard suck his dick. Loki’s shyness and embarrassment dissolves away and is replaced by smugness. Yes, let them see. Loki feels his orgasm curl up into a hard tight ball in his abdomen right before it blows hot and white into Thor’s mouth and down his throat.

“Thor!” Loki cries as he comes. Thor sucks down every drop as people look on with their mouths agape.

“Did you like that?” Thor asks with a playful smile. Loki nods.

“What was that?”

“Do they not give each other blowjobs on Jotunnheim?” Thor asks.

“I don’t think…..I don’t know.” Loki looks up right into the eyes of one of the Jotunn delegates then. “But if they don’t they are missing out because that was fantastic!” Loki exclaims. He looks everyone in the room in the face then. Fuck the curtains! And fuck the covers! Let’s do this.

What follows is a pornographic show the likes of which polite society has never seen before. Thor and Loki embrace again kissing passionately.

“I want to take you in my mouth.” Loki says. He dips down and does just that. The delegates from Jotunnheim gawk as Loki swallows Thor’s cock.

“Oh Loki.” Thor says softly with his eyes closed. A small smile plays across his face. Thor breathes heavily as Loki quickens his pace. He’s good for a first timer. Thor’s face contorts as his release nears. He grumbles low in his throat as his seed splashes against Loki’s tongue. Loki relishes the taste of his husband and swallows him down.

The people watching assume that now that _that_ is out of the way they will finally get down to the business of actually consummating the marriage. But Thor is bound to disappoint them.

“Turn around, get on all fours.” Thor instructs. Loki obeys eager to find out what Thor is going to teach him next. Thor grabs a vial of oil he brought with him and slicks up his fingers. Everyone’s eyes bug out as Thor plunges his fingers into Loki’s ass. Loki groans at the sensation.

“I’m not going to penetrate you here tonight. I want to keep my cock clean, but I did want you to feel what it is like to be stretched and prepared properly, because I want you to do this to me. Would you like to fuck me Loki? Put your cock inside me?” Thor whispers into Loki ear.

“Yes.”

“You feel how my fingers are moving inside you? I need you to do this for me so that when your cock enters me it doesn’t hurt me. Can you do that?” Thor asks him gently.

“Yes.” Loki says. They switch positions and people gasp loudly. All pretending of them not being in the room is gone. The future King of Asgard is about to let a Jotunn fuck him in the ass! Loki takes the oil and slicks up his fingers. He runs his fingertips down Thor’s crack before parting his cheeks to find the entry point. Thor sighs with contentment as Loki slides his fingers in. Loki scissors his opening, watching Thor’s face for reaction and indication that he is doing this right. Loki slowly feels Thor’s opening relaxing.

“Thor?”

“Yes Loki. I’m ready.” Loki grabs Thor’s hips with his hands which are trembling again. He lines up and thrusts in. Thor grunts in pleasure.

“Oh Thor.” Loki he begins to rock inside him and keens at the new sensation. He’s never done this with anyone before and the feeling is a thousand times more intense than anytime he ever took himself in hand when he was alone. This feels wonderful and more amazing is that Thor is letting him, here in front of these people. It doesn’t take long for Loki to come. He can’t help himself. It’s all so new. He comes inside of Thor with a high pitched whine before pulling out and falling back on the bed. Thor turns around and lies next to him.

“Did I do that right?” Loki asks him.

“You were perfect. Are you ready to be taken?” Thor asks him gently.

“Yes. Oh Thor I want you inside me so badly.” Loki says with tears in his eyes. Thor climbs on top of him as Loki wraps his legs around Thor’s hips. They kiss again gently. Thor grabs his cock and guides it in slowly.

“Ah! Thor! It’s too big!” Loki cries out at the intrusion. Thor plants little kisses all over Loki’s face to calm him.

“It’s alright darling. It’ll take some getting used to. You’re so very tight. I have to loosen you up. I’ll be as gentle as I can.” Thor says. He finally seats himself fully inside of Loki’s quim and begins to move. Little by little as the minutes pass Loki’s walls relax and Thor increases his pace and power in his thrusts. Loki feels the searing pleasure building inside him like nothing he has ever felt before.

“Thor! Oh darling breed me. I want your seed. I need it. Ah! Thor! Thor! Thor!” Loki is babbling and the sweet words tumbling out of his mouth make Thor growl like a feral animal.

“Oh Loki I want babies.” Thor pounds harder. Loki nails scratch down Thor’s back. The thunder is rolling in the sky outside as the two become one. Loki’s quim squeezes down hard as he orgasms and Thor roars from his release. He fills Loki to the brim and the pair collapses in exhaustion. The people in the room quickly take their leave, all but stampeding out of the room. They both smile wickedly at each other then.

“So how many of them do you think are looking for someone to fuck?”


	11. The Honeymoon Phase

             After four days of being sequestered to their honeymoon suite Thor and Loki attend a private family breakfast with Odin, Frigga, and Balder. The atmosphere is awkward to say the least. Odin and Frigga don’t make eye contact with the couple. Balder gives Thor an I-can’t-fucking-believe-you-guys-did-that look. Thor grins at him like it was the proudest moment of his life to date. Balder shakes his head.

             The entire kingdom heard about the bedding ceremony and Thor and Loki’s…..performance. What the hell else could it be called? The whorehouse in downtown Asgard got a lot of visitors that night and strangely many of them from the noble class. Even more strange was the requests for either blonde males or maidens with long black hair were rampant. The tale spread like wildfire and now everyone in creation knows that Thor took it up the ass-and enjoyed it! The men will never look at him the same way again. Neither will Odin. Frigga is just mortified that they made spectacles of themselves. Such a thing is undignified. (As if there is such a thing as dignified public sex.)

              Thor and Loki feel no remorse for their actions and don’t feel any need to hide their desire for one another publicly either. Breakfast concludes and Thor and Loki decide to pay a visit to the sparing arena for some much needed sunshine and fresh air. Unfortunately for the other warriors present they get an eyeful as well as Thor and Loki’s fight match turns into wrestling which then devolves into groping and rolling around. Thor and Loki manage to pull themselves up only to begin stumbling towards the bath house. The echoes of their love making can be heard from outside. It is only the beginning.

               A few days later Frigga is sitting in her garden with her hand maids working on their embroidery and enjoying the beautiful flowers when Thor and Loki come barreling in from nowhere pulling at one another’s clothing.

               “Thor! Not here!” Loki pants and Thor runs his hands under Loki’s skirt to finger his clit. “Thor, what if someone sees! Your mother could show up any minute.” Thor pushes Loki’s magic little button and all protests die on his tongue. Thor unlaces his trousers and fucks Loki against a brick wall as Frigga and her maids flee scene in embarrassment.  

XxXxXxXxXx

                “Thor, mother and father have sent me to talk to you, officially.” Balder says.

                “Oh, for what?” Thor asks curious.

                “You know what for you exhibitionist! Stop having sex in public!” Balder yells at him.

                “The bath house and the royal garden are not public spaces.” Thor defends.

                “Mother was in the garden when you began fucking Loki. If you had taken two seconds to look around you might have noticed her horrified expression as she sat on the bench next to the lavender.”

                “Oh.”

                “You are hereby ordered by father to keep your marital relations restricted to the marital bed.” Balder says.

                “Why isn’t father telling me this himself?” Thor asks.

                “Oh please Thor, when did our father ever have the spine to talk to us about carnal matters? He had a palace guard take us to a whorehouse to find out what sex is, or don’t you remember?” Balder says.

                “Yeah I do remember that actually.” Thor says with a shit eating grin.

                “Oh course you remember it fondly….pervert.” Balder says.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Balder knocks on Thor and Loki’s chamber door loudly and in an irritated fashion. Thor answers wearing only pajama pants. He reeks of sex.

                “Yes?” Thor asks.

                “Mother and Father sent me to check and see if you have fucked Loki to death yet. No one has seen either of you in days, though we have certainly heard you.” Balder says frowning. Thor gives his brother a cocky smile.

                “He said that we had to confine our marital relations to the marital bed.” Thor says.

                “That doesn’t mean you have to spend every waking moment of the day with your cock inside him. You are the new heir and there are a lot of new duties you are now required to take over. I have to train you up, so for the love of the Norns take a shower and put on some actual clothing!” Balder says. Thor turns to close the door. “One more thing, stop flooding city!” Balder spits at him. Thor smiles again and shuts the door.

                “Fun time over?” Loki asks lounging naked from the bed. All of his orifices are bathed in seed.

                “Almost, I want to come inside your ass one more time before I have to go out and face the world.” Thor says. Loki purrs like a kitten. He gets on all fours. Thor grabs Loki’s hair and wraps his hand in it, pulling Loki’s torso up.

                “It will be several hours before I return. I think today I’ll use that little plug on you so my seed stays where it belongs. Beg me to fuck you.” Thor growls into Loki’s ear.

                “Fuck me. Fuck me please!” Loki moans.

                “You want my big meaty cock in your ass don’t you?”

                “Yes. I want it. I want it.” Loki begs. Thor eats it up. He slides his length into Loki’s sloppy stretched hole. They’ve been doing this all day. Thor has learned Loki’s body very quickly and angles his cock just right to hit his prostate perfectly with each thrust. Thor pulls on Loki’s hair like a rein, riding him like a horse. He bites his neck.

                “Ah! Thor! Please let me touch my cock, please!”

                “No, you’ll come untouched there.” Thor growls. Loki whimpers. Thor pounds him ferociously. Loki’s cock is so purple it is almost black. “When I come home tonight I’m going to spend the entire evening with your cock in my mouth.” Thor mutters into Loki’s ear. Loki comes hard then, shooting hot streams of white all over the bed covers.  Thor fills Loki with his seed a moment later.

                “I’m going to put that plug inside you now. No touching yourself while I’m gone. I want your cunt weeping and ready for me to breed you. The plug will stay inside your ass as I fuck your cunt. You’ll feel so filled.” Thor says as he finally pulls out of Loki and then stuffs him full again with the toy. Every nerve ending in Loki’s body is thrumming in pleasure. He curls up sated and tired, ready for a good long nap. Tomorrow will be his turn to play with Thor’s ass.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a sucker for happy endings.

                It takes Thor and Loki a good solid month to calm down. Whether it was because they were all fucked out or because Loki started feeling sleepy and nauseous all the time is hard to say. In any case, it became clear after a while that Loki was with child and the bells rang out from the palace tower. Balder watches the couple with mild fascination and a little bit of bitterness. It’s not that he wants Loki; he wants **a** Loki, a love of his own, like what Thor has. Balder has noticed a considerable difference in the way everyone treats him now that he is no longer the heir. He is still beloved, still respected, but people do not smile as readily at him as they once did and even seem to hold pity in their eyes. Balder hates it, especially when it is a woman looking at him like that. The ladies eyes no longer linger on him. He feels ignored. His greatest fear has come true. No woman wants a man that cannot give her children. Loneliness and depression are creeping in. Frigga notices and does what she can to keep her beloved first born occupied with new hobbies such as learning to play the lute and helping her garden. However, even Frigga knows a mother’s love is no substitute for the love of a wife.

                Frigga looks over at Balder at the evening meal, his sadness evident in his new position in life. Thor and Loki have even noticed amid the fog of their love making how down trodden he has become. Frigga knows she needs to find him a wife. It will be a difficult task since all the maids at court are young and childless. The only kind of woman that would be interested in Balder is either the kind that does not want children or already has children but no husband. Frigga immediately discards the idea of pairing him with a lady that does not want children. Balder would be a wonderful father to a young fatherless child. The new task of raising children would fill up his day and lift his spirits, giving him new found purpose. However, the type of woman that has children and no husband would have to either be a harlot or a widow. Mildred approaches the high table with a pitcher of ale and refills Balder’s cup.

                Frigga notices the young woman, perhaps for the first time really seeing her. She knows who the girl is, knows her story, but she is just a servant and there was never any hope for the girl to marry into the royal family….before now. She knows Balder and the girl have shared a bed before if only infrequently and sporadically. Mildred gives Balder the same warm smile she has always given her son. She still meets him in the eye, and there is no pity there, just warmth. She has two young boys nearing adolescence. Burgeoning young men without a father to guide them in life, their mother needs a man to step up for the roll.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                “Odin darling, we need to talk about your son.” Frigga says.

                “Oh for the love of the Norns! What has Thor done now! I swear Frigga if that boy and that Jotunn had sex in public again I’ll throw them both in the dungeon!” Odin growls.

                “Not that one the other one, although Thor has managed to flood the lower quarter again.” Frigga says with a smirk. Odin groans.

                “What is it?”

                “You know that little rule about royalty and palace servants being forbid to intermarry?” Frigga asks.

                “Yes, what about it?” Odin asks.

                “Well, I think it is time an exception is made.” Frigga says.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “You wished to see me father?” Balder asks as he stands before the throne at court. It is a rather formal setting and Balder is bewildered as to why he has been summoned here.

                “Yes my son. I wish to discuss with you a marriage arrangement.” Odin says. Balder looks up at his father with sad puppy eyes, clearly heartbroken and still weary from his long drawn out affair with Loki. He does not want to go through another arranged courtship again.

                “Father, I know you worry for me, for my melancholy but I do not wish to be betrothed again. My heart cannot take another failed courtship. What kind of woman would want me now?

                “The kind of woman who has wanted you for a very long time but never dared hope to have you. Balder, I give you permission to court anyone of any station. Since you will never again be in line for the throne, you may marry whoever you wish. You could even marry a palace servant if it pleased you. Do you understand?” Odin says.

                “I thank you father, but I do not think that will help me. I can’t sire children.” Balder says mournfully. Frigga steps out from a dark alcove then with a dressed up Mildred, and her two young sons in tow. Balder spots the group. He looks at Mildred and feels a genuine smile grace his lips for the first time in weeks. His heart flutters in his chest.

                “Mother?”

                “I think you should take Mildred and her boys out for a day of fun. I’ve arranged a carriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he nuzzled her boobies and fucked her senseless. Jiggley bits and all. The End.


End file.
